


My Protector

by Gaypancake



Series: HetaSai [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, はたらく細胞 | Hataraku Saibou | Cells at Work! (Anime), はたらく細胞 | Hataraku Saibou | Cells at Work! (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Brothers North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia), Cells at Work AU, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Japan is a shipper, Liechtenstein is a platelet loli, M/M, Romance, South Italy/Spain Fluff (Hetalia), gerita - Freeform, slight FrUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaypancake/pseuds/Gaypancake
Summary: Ni-1720, (Italy) meets a stern and serious Neutrophil named G-1945 (Germany), who saves him from a terrifying Pneumococcus who tries to take his life. The two both seem to run into each other frequently, even though the chances of them meeting again was slim. Ni-1720 enjoys seeing him, and secretly, so does G-1945.





	1. Will I see you again?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I made a crossover thing with Hetalia and Hataraku Saibou! It's going to be a series I'll be working on. I loved the idea of making a crossover of these two shows since they are both similar to each other. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

"Come on little brother, we have to get-a moving and deliver this oxygen." A male Red Blood Cell with a Italian accent grunted to the other Red Blood Cell next to him. They were both carrying a box of oxygen.

"Vee~? But I want to see all the cute little Platelets." The other male Red Blood Cell says who's voice is more high pitch than his brother's.

"No idiota! We're going to deliver this oxygen right now!" The older male says as he dragged his brother by the arm. Ni-1720 pouted as his brother forcefully pulled him by the arm.

The two brothers traveled from the digestive system, to the repository system. They traveled down the large vessels and the long capillary. The two finally arrived at their destination. Ni-1720 was all tired out from the long walk. His brother, Si-1722, knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing a regular cell.

"Here's your damn oxygen." Si-1722 growled as he handed over the oxygen. "Bye." The regular cell just stared at him with shock. He didn't expect how rude this Red Blood Cell was.

"I'm sorry about my brother! Here is your oxygen!" Ni-1720 says happily, giving the cell his oxygen.

"Thank you. Have a good day." The cell says shutting the door. After leaving, Ni stopped and turned to his brother.

"Big bro, you don't have to be so mean to every cell." He says.

"I can be mean to whoever I want you jackass!" Si shouted. "Anyways, you are own your own now. I'm done leading you the way. Time for you to figure it out your own."

"B-But, I don't wanna do my deliveries alone! It's scary out there! T-There's a lot of scary monsters!" The younger erythrocyte cried. The older brother rolled his eyes.

"Stop being a pussy and grow up. Besides, those White Blood Cell bastards are there to kill them all, so don't worry about that." He says. Ni pouted and sighed.

"Alright.. I'll see you later fratello." He says.

"Hmph." And with that, Si-1722 stormed away as usual. Ni sighed. Guess he was on his own now. He had no other choice but to do his job alone. Taking a deep breath, Ni-1720 returned to doing his job. He was doing fine until he found himself lost.

"Vee? Which way to go?" He asks himself, looking down at the map. He then looked up, and saw two pathways. He wasn't sure which one to take. He just took a lucky guess, and decided to take the left path. That led to be a big mistake for him. He just walked in an area where a Pneumococcus was allegedly sighted. The Italian Red Blood Cell hummed as he carried the box of oxygen in his hands. He was oblivious to anything around him.

Suddenly he stopped walking. He heard noise in the distance. It sounded like screaming. Curious, Ni-1720 followed where the screams came from. They got louder and louder as he followed it. His eyes widen as he saw other Red Blood Cells running away from a Pneumococcus. There was multiple of them, and they all looked terrifying. One of them noticed the Italian standing there and ran towards him.

"Ahhh! Please don't-a kill me! I'm too young to die!" He cried out. He took out a white flag from his pocket and waved it. He cowered down and waved his flag in the air rapidly. He shut his eyes, waiting for the bacteria to kill him. His eyes widen as he heard a slashing sound. In front of him, was a White Blood Cell.

"DIE YOU DAMN GERM!!" He screamed. The Neutrophil had a strong German accent. The White Blood Cell slashed the germ, and it went limp. He breathed heavily as he looked down at the germ's corpse. Ni-1720 was terrified, and was still cowering even though the germ was dead. The White Blood Cell glanced over at him, his body covered in cytoplasm head to toe.

"Why didn't you run away Erythrocyte?" He asked. The Neutrophil's voice was deep and sounded cold.

"E-Eh? Thanks for saving me kind White Blood cell!" The brunette says while bowing.

"Whatever.." The Neutrophil grunted. "You can go back to your job now." While turning away, the Italian Erythrocyte grabbed onto his sleeve.

"W-Wait! I need-a help! I lost my way and I cannot find my destination to deliver this oxygen!" He cried as he clings onto the German White Blood Cell.

"Mein gott..." He quietly muttered to himself. "Fine. Just tell me where you need to go, I don't have all day." Ni-1720's eyes lighten up.

"Vee~!" He cheerifully says. He gives him the address. The German Neutrophil sighed and lead him to the location of his delivery. While they were walking, Ni-1720 was talking through the entire way there, annoying the Neutrophil.

"I really love pasta! Do you like pasta? It's very tasty! I also love glucose! Have you ever had glucose? It's very delicious! Do you wanna become friends? You seem rather lonely." He blabbers. The neutrophil had enough and angrily turned to face him.

"SHUT IT YOU DUMMKOPF!!" He shouted at him.

"Waaah! I'm sorry please don't kill me!!" The Italian cried. The Neutrophil just sighed.

"I'm not going to kill you. Just please, stop blabbering crap. It's getting annoying." He tells him.

"Yes sir! I'll zip it!" Ni-1720 cheerfully says as he does a motion zipping his lips. The German sighs and starts to lead him to the area again. Surprisingly, Ni-1720 was quiet the rest of the way there.

The two of them finally arrived at the area Ni-1720 was suppose to deliver the oxygen at.

"There, we are here. Now, get going." He told him. He was about to turn around when the erythrocyte spoke up.

"Grazie so much for leading me the way! My big brother was going to be mad at me if I never found my way here! Your a life saver!" He cheerfully says.

"Ja, ja, whatever. Just doing my job. Well, I should be going now." He says. He turns around and begins to walk away from him.

"W-Wait! Mr. Neutrophil!" He called out to him. The German sighed and turned around, clearly annoyed.

"W-Will we ever meet again?" He asked. The Neutrophil just stared at him in shock, not knowing what to say to him. He sighed and lowered his cap.

"I doubt it. There is trillions of cells in this body. The possibilities are low." He replies to him. 

"Oh.." Ni-1720 just looked down at his own feet. He looked back up with a smile on his face.

"I'll do my best to find you again sir!" He says. The Neutrophil loudly sighs and rolled his eyes.

"Goodbye." He says as he walks away.

"Bye! I hope I see you again!" The Italian Red Blood Cell says as he waved goodbye to him. Once he was out of sight, he went to deliver the oxygen.

"Here is your oxygen sir!" Ni-1720 says as he handed the regular cell his oxygen.

***

"Fratello! I managed to find my way today!" Ni-1720 says as he runs up to his brother and hugs him.

"Agh! Get off of me you idiota!" He shouted as he pushed his brother off of him.

"Sorry! But today was amazing!" He says. Si-1722 sighed and crossed both of his arms.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, I met this big and strong kind White Blood Cell. He was really nice to me! He was a little scary at first, but he isn't a bad guy at all! He helped me showed me the way when I was lost!" He told him. For some reason, this pissed Si-1722 off.

"What the hell fratello!? Why would you ever trust a Neutrophil bastard!? They are all dangerous and kill without mercy!" He shouted at him.

"Ehh? But fratello, he was actually nice to me!" Ni-1720 insisted.

"I don't care! I want you to stay away from those Neutrophil bastards! I hate them-a so much!" He loudly shouted, nearly causing a scene.

"Why do you hate them so much?" He asked him.

"Their bastards, that's why. They have no decency for any of us Red Blood Cells." Si-1722 said, less loud this time. "All they seem to care about is themselves."

"O-Oh.." The younger erythrocyte said and sadly looked down.

"Don't go pouting, we have a damn job to do! Now let's go!" He told him, grabbing his arm.

"Ahh! Don't grab me so hard like that, fratello!" Ni-1720 cried out.

"Shut the hell up!!" He shouted at him.

***  
The German Neutrophil, G-1945, sighed as he walked down the vessels. He had a cup of tea in his hand, while strolling. While he was walking, he started to think about the Red Blood Cell he met earlier. He was annoying, a coward, and really clumsy. However, he was really nice and he didn't say anything negative things about him. It was odd, since all Red Blood Cells that he met, just run away and scream, or just give him a disgusted look. But this one was different. The Erythrocyte even asked if they would ever meet again. It was weird and odd. The chances of them ever meeting again was very slim. It would of have been a coincidence if they actually did meet again.

G-1945 shook his head and tried to remove these thoughts. He wasn't suppose to be thinking about a dumb Red Blood Cell. He needed to focus on himself and his job. He then remembers he was suppose to meet his brother. The German Neutrophil walked faster, until he sees his brother in the distance.

"Hey Brohas! How was work today?" His brother, Pr-1947, asks him. He was accompanied with another Neutrophil who was Hispanic, named S-1898.

"It was fine.." He quietly replied.

"Hola amigo!" The Spaniard Neutrophil greeted.

"Hallo, S-1898." G-1945 says as he heavily sighed. He wondered why his idiot of a brother brought him along. 

"Hey, what's with you today brudder? Did something happen?" His older brother asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Nein. Nothing happened today. Just the same stuff as usual." He lied.

"Hmm? You sure about that? Are you lying to your big brudder?" Pr-1947 asked with a smirk on his face.

"N-Nein, I'm not lying. Just drop it already! I already had a long day of work." He said, raising his voice at him.

"Whatever broha, I'll find out what your hiding from me~!" He said. G-1945 sighed as he sat down on a bench near his brother. As he watch his brother talk to the other Neutrophil, he starts to think about that erythrocyte again.

"Damn it! Why do I keep thinking of him?" He quietly muttered under his breath. He was wondering why all of a sudden this airhead Italian Erythrocyte was filling his mind.

"It's not like I'll see him again." He says to himself.

Oh, how little did he know.


	2. Trouble Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An enormous wound forms out of nowhere, and Ni-1720 and G-1945 coincidentally run into each other once again.

A lady hums as she walks down the sidewalk. She wore a puffy long dress and a hat. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She was carrying a hatchet in her right hand, dragging it on the ground. She walked passed by a tree like house with a cell with black hair wearing green.

"Ah, good morning Miss Macrophage." The Dendritic Cell says quietly.

"Good morning Mr. Dendritic Cell!" The Hungarian Macrophage cheerfully greeted. "How is activating the naive t cells going?"

"Very good. I managed to take more embarrassing pictures of Killer T recently." He replied, showing a couple of photographs of a blonde man in a black suit with bushy eyebrows. Miss Macrophage giggles and smiles.

"That's hilarious. Well, I should be going back to work now, see you later!" She says as she waved him goodbye.

"Sayonara" He says, waving back to her. Macrophage smiled cheerfully and went on her way. She had a job to do, which is to kill and eliminate germs in her path. She was prepared for anything coming her way. She continues to hum and drag her hatchet across the ground, leaving some marks. Miss Macrophage loved her job a lot. She enjoys slicing those hideous germs to smithereens, and watch them die one by one. Okay, maybe she loved her job a little too much.

Despite her job, she is also a loving kindhearted lady who raises and teaches the Eythroblasts in the Bone Marrow. She is also very good friends with Mr. Neutrophil, who worked alongside her with the children. Even though Mr. Neutrophil was grouchy and sarcastic all the times, she still enjoys being around him. While she was walking, she noticed another Macrophage run towards her. She had short blonde hair and big breasts.

"Miss Macrophage! I have some, bad news!" She says, taking breaths after running so fast to her leader.

"And what may that be?" She asked.

"A big wound has just opened up near the right arm, and lots of germs are appearing!" She cried. The Hungarian Macrophage smiled as she placed a hand on her colleague's shoulder.

"Don't worry dear, the Platelets and the Neutrophils will take care of it. And if they need back up, we'll be there." She says, assuring her. The short hair blonde slowly smiled and nodded.

*******

"Where the heck are the Platelets at? This is getting very annoying!" Pr-1947 groaned as he slashed his knife into one of the germs that flew out of the wound. "I mean, they should of been here by now."

"Calm down, they are probably running behind." G-1945 says as he fought the germs.

"Those little squirts will never come! We'll make our way into this world." A Pneumococcus says as he tries to attack them. G-1945 growled and plunged the knife into the germ.

"DIE!!" He roughly shouted.

"These germs won't stop showing up!" Pr-1947 says to his brother. "Do you think we will need backup?"

"Not right now, we can fight most of them off, for now." The strict Neutrophil replied to his older brother.

"There's so many of them!" S-1898 shouted.

"Where on earth are those Platelets?" G-1945 asked himself.

*******

Ni-1720 hums loudly as he rolled a cart of oxygen, along with his big brother, Si-1722.

"Why do I have to go delivering with you again?" The older Italian asked, annoyed.

"Because I wanted you to keep me company! Plus, I don't like delivering all by myself, it's so scary!" Ni-1720 replied. The older Erythrocyte rolled his eyes and scoffed. While the two of them were walking, Ni suddenly spotted someone in the distance. It was Miss Macrophage.

"Ah, It's Miss Macrophage! Let's go say hi!" He says to his brother.

"Well, since she is a pretty lady then I guess so." Si quietly says. The two walked over to Miss Macrophage who looked surprised to see them.

"Ciao Miss Macrophage! It's been a while!" Ni happily says while waving. Miss Macrophage giggled.

"Oh hello there you two. It has been a while since I've seen your faces. How is work?" She asked them.

"It's been good! All thought, I almost died the other day from a scary germ! But luckily, a kind White Blood Cell saved me!" He tells her.

"Oh, how lucky you are. I'm glad you are safe. Anyways, have you seen the Platelets around?" She asked.

"Oh. no, I haven't seem them." Ni says as he shook his head.

"Oh. Well, if you see them, tell them they are needed, urgent at the right arm." She tells them. The two brothers nodded. She giggled and waved to them. "Well, I'm off to work. See you later!"

"Bye bye!" Ni cheerfully says as he waves back. He turned to face his brother. "We should look for the Platelets."

"No, we are not. We have to deliver this oxygen. We don't have time for that, jackass." He scoffed at him.

"Okay.." Ni-1720 pouted as he followed his brother. They were both heading in a unusual direction. The two of them has never taken this route before.

"Um, Fratello, do you know where we are going?" He asked him.

"Of course dumbass, it says-a right here on the map where it's located. We are definitely going the right way." He replied. Ni nodded as he continues to walk beside his brother. However, they both stopped as both of their eyes widen. There was a huge hole in the middle of the buildings, and there many bacteria coming out of it. Neutrophils were there, fighting the germs off.

"E-Eh!? W-What happened here!?" Ni asked in a panic.

"This must of been what Miss Macrophage was talking about. Platelets are needed to cover the huge wound with their Fibrin." Si-1722 says.

"What do we do big bro?" He asked.

"Let's try to get through this crap. Just follow me!" He says as he started to move faster. Ni nervously followed him, picking up the pace. There was bacteria at everywhere, fighting the White Blood Cells. While they were running fast with a cart of oxygen, Ni-1720's cart tumbled over a rock on the ground. He yelped as he fell to the ground. along with his cart and box of oxygen.

"Fratello!" He called out. Si turned around and grunted.

"God damn it, get up and come on!" He says.

"O-Okay!" He says. He tries to get up, but gasped as he felt something on his back. He looked up and there was a Pneumococcus above him. Si-1722's eyes widen as he stared at the bacteria.

"My, my, look what I just caught. A weak little Red Blood Cell!" The Pneumococcus says.

"Ahhh! Help me!!" Ni screamed, trying to get out of the germ's grip. Si-1722 glared at the Pneumococcus furiously.

"Stay away from my brother you germ bastard!!" He shouted as he tried to run towards him.

"Fratello, look out!" Ni warns him. Si turns around and gasps. Another Pneumococcus, similar to the one that trapped Ni, grabbed him from behind.

"Yes! I've caught one!" The Pneumococcus that caught Si-1722 says.

"Let me go you stupid jackass bastard!" He shouted at him.

"Yo, this Red Blood Cell is vulgar then the ones I've seen before." The Pneumococcus says to the other Pneumococcus.

"Please! Don't hurt-a my Fratello!" Ni cried. The Pneumococcus laughed loudly.

"Don't worry, if you give me the precious oxygen, we'll let your brother go." He says, grinning evilly.

"No! You can't have the oxygen!"

"Then you two are dead!" The germ says to him.

"Please no! Don't do this!" Ni cried, shutting his eyes tightly. Tears fell from his eyes.

"DIE GERM!" A familiar voice shouted. Ni-1720 was suddenly let go from the Pneumococcus. He looked up and saw a Neutrophil slash the germ to death. He instantly regonized him, It was the same Neutrophil that saved him the other day.

"DIE, PUTAAA!" Another Neutrophil shouted nearby. Ni turned around and saw that the Neutrophil saved his brother. Si-1722 was about to fall, but the Neutrophil catched him.

"Are you alright?" He asked. He had a Spanish accent. He held the older Italian in his arms.

"Put me down you Neutrophil bastard!" He shouted at him.

"You are so funny!" The Spaniard Neutrophil says as he laughed, holding the Italian a little longer, until he eventually put him down.

"Hmph!" He crossed his arms and turned away from him.

"A thank you, would be nice?" S-1898 asked.

"Get away from me you idiota, I-I didn't need to be saved. I could of gotten out myself!" He angrily says, with a flustered look on his face.

"Si, si." The Spaniard nodded. "You were terrified when that Pneumococcus got a hold of you. If I haven't got here, you would of been long dead!"

"Shut the hell up!" Si shouted at him.

_"He's so cute!"_ The Spaniard thought to himself while smiling like an idiot.

"Mr. Neutrophil! It's so nice to see you again!" Ni-1720 cheerfully says. The German Neutrophil turned around in shock. It was the same Erythrocyte he ran into a few days ago. He wasn't expecting to see the same Red Blood Cell again.

"Oh, you again." He muttered.

"I can't believe we met again! And you saved me from that scary germ! Grazie!" He says.

"Ja, Ja. It's only my job. Anyways, what are you doing around here?" He asked him.

"Oh, me and my brother are off to deliver this oxygen around here! But then we noticed the huge hole here filled with the scary germs!" He tells him. G-1945 just stared at him with his cold black eyes.

"You should stay away from here. There is a lot of things going on. Go on and go where you're suppose to be!" He tells him.

"Yes sir!" He says as he does a salute. He grabs his box of oxygen and walks towards his brother. "Hey Fratello! This was the Neutrophil that saved me the other day!"

"Great, I don't give a shit, let's go." Si says as he starts to walk off without him.

"I'll see you later Mr. Neutrophil!" Ni says as he waves goodbye to him. He then started to run after his brother. "W-Wait up big bro!"

_"That brother of his is basically the opposite of him."_ G-1945 quietly thoughts to himself.

"Hey brudder! The Platelets are finally here!" Pr-1947 shouted. G-1945 turned around to see that the Platelet's were finally here.

But, something was wrong.


End file.
